sontariprojectdevfandomcom-20200215-history
Character Creation
Base Ability Scores To generate your base ability scores, you must roll 5d6, ignoring the two lowest numbers. Do this six times and assign them as you wish between the six different ability scores. Race Next, you must choose your race. You may only choose a race available in your setting. As part of this, you must choose your nationality. Adjust your ability scores for your chosen race's natural bonuses. Some races have abilities that adjust ability scores too, such as a Human's Natural Talent. You gain all the race's abilities and traits now. Choose your sex. Certain races, such as Wood Elves, only allow you to pick one sex to go adventuring. Roll randomly for starting height and weight based on your race and sex or choose within those ranges. Roll randomly for your favoured hand. If you choose not to roll and instead pick, you may not choose Ambidextrous. Class(es) Next, you choose your class. You can only choose a class that is available to your race and nationality. You may choose to dual-class if you wish, which allows you to use two classes at the same time, but you level up slower. Adjust your ability scores by your class bonus and by the class growth. If you dual-class you only gain half the class bonus from each class, rounded down. You gain the better of the two types of ability score growths from between your classes. For example, a Blade Caster/Elementalist gains Str+1, Dex+4, Con+1, Int+2, Wis +0, Cha+2 and gains +2 Dex, +1 Int and +1 Cha from growth. Hit Points Next, you must generate your hit points. At level 1, you gain your full Primary Hit Die and roll your Secondary Hit Die. For example, an Elementalist has d6/d4, so they automatically get 6 Hp, plus another 1-4 Hp. If you dual-class, you get the higher of the two Primary Hit Dice automatically and must roll the other Primary Hit Die. A dual-class character does not use the Secondary Hit Dice. For example, a Rune Mage/Blade Caster gets 8 Hp from the Blade Caster side, then an additional 1-4 Hp from the Rune Mage side. Once this is all settled, add your Constitution modifier to the total in order to determine your total Hp. Saves Next, determine your saves from the table on the Classes page and checking the column for your save. You can have Good, Average or Poor saves. If you dual-class, you gain the better of the two saves. For example, a Blade Caster/Rune Mage has Fortitude: Poor, Reflex: Good, Will: Good. Adjust your saves as follows by adding on the relevent ability score modifier (whichever is higher): *Fortitude: Strength or Constitution. *Reflex: Dexterity or Intelligence. *Will: Wisdom or Charisma. Some races and classes have abilities that will adjust saves, such as Halfing Bravery. Spells If your class(es) gains spells, now is the time to choose them. Ranks You start the game with 5 Ranks. You may place these in any skill you wish or use them on a class ability that can be powered up. Talents You may now choose 1 Talent. Certain races and classes gain access to more Talents, such as Humans or Fighters. Other Class Choices If you have further class abilities that require choices, make them now. This include the Rune Mage's Glyph or the Druid's Animal Companion. Starting Equipment You start the game with 3 Silver Pieces, some basic clothes, a basic cloak and a backpack.